The Makings of a broken family
by random-k
Summary: The story of the Sanders family in snapshot format. It started out with good intentions, but was built on secrets. It could never last


The makings of a broken family

* * *

_I own nothing but my own ideas_

* * *

Baby

It's the third time they have had this argument in the last week and a half. She is beginning to predict its outcome quite easily. She wants a child so bad, even though it will be a necromancer, even though necromancy had sent her brother insane and killed him. She wants a child now because Lauren said it had become safe, and she trusts Lauren did her research. She had not planed on a child, did not want to pass on the madness. Steve hadn't wanted a child either, one of the things they had talked about before they married. Steve had a busy Job, and was often moving around, meaning they could not settle down.

"Jennifer" He told her gently, softly "Its just not practical"

She was quiet, and he continued, "Jennifer, you know my job, it requires a lot of moving. Children want stability, they want a friends and a social life. I can't provide that"

She could predict the same sort of rejection coming, the same lines, the same excuse.

"Everything is about your job now! Everything!" She yelled "What happened to me? When is the last time you thought about me first!" At that she couldn't hold it in. She broke down crying, in frustration.

They stayed in a tableau for a long time, Steve sitting on the edge, Jennifer sprawled on the bed, crying. She was softly sobbing when Steve broke the Tableau and took her into his arms.

"Jennifer" he murmured

"I'm lonely, Steve. Your never around anymore."

After a long moment he told her, "We will try"

* * *

Pregnancy

She's never lonely with the baby in her stomach. She can always feel the presence. She remembers her brother, when he was younger. He always talked to the ghosts, instead of other children. He told the best stories, and her mom had called him imaginative. When he was six, the ghosts had stopped being friendly. He had been nervous, skittish, and shy. He didn't talk to people he didn't know, in fact he insisted on having familiar people around him. He became dependant, and had a hard time at school. They decided he needed help when he turned eight. It only seamed to make it worse. After that he had deteriorated. She clutched her stomach and swore not again, not to her child.

* * *

Child

Chloe spoke to ghosts. At first it had been harmless ones, ones she could pretend imaginary friends. Then a tormenter had moved in. She had hoped Chloe could avoid the basement and the ghost, but it was not to be. It was time to embrace apartments. She began to research necromancy, and the Edison Group. She dose not like what she finds, and becomes distant with Lauren.

* * *

Impact

Her death is short, anonymous, and a cover up, but all she can think of as she leaves the world is about her baby

* * *

Grief

He cant be around the house after Jennifer died. Where before he had made time, now he buries himself in work. Chloe looks to much like her mother, and it hurts to look at her. He tries to make her happy, but at a distance, without knowing her.

* * *

Deterioration

Lauren never liked her sisters husband, but after her sisters death she can barley speak to him. She finds it easier to be around Chloe and he finds it hard to be around either of them. They have an unspoken agreement for him to keep his distance so she can raise the child. She resents him at times, but she wouldn't trade it for the world.

* * *

Taken

When he goes to visit his child at the hospital, after an episode, he finds himself visiting a stranger. He feels like a stranger, and he has no idea what to say. Its awkward, and he finds many questions running through his head.

Is she happy? He wonders. Dose she have a boyfriend? When did she put stripes in her hair? What is her favorite colour? Song? What is she like?

He has no answer, and he hates himself for not being there. As she heads off to Lyle house, he wonders if it is to late to become more then a stranger in her life.

* * *

Loyalties

Lauren sees the Chloe, she sees the child she hadn't been trusting, she sees blood. She feels frozen, trapped between her work and her family, science and religion. She is worried about her safety, about the werewolf. Something inside her snaps when she sees the bullet. This is her sisters daughter, damn it! Her sisters daughter who she had been giving to science.

* * *

Gone

His daughters a run away. His daughters a run away, and all he can do for her now is keep her bank account open for her. He wont let her starve. The police might draw her out if he didn't, but he cant do that to her. He doesn't overwork now. Now he sits in an empty home waiting for his daughter to come home, wondering if he will ever get the chance to know her, and have his questions answered. He is not religious, but sometimes he preys she will come home and give him a second chance. He wonders if she ran away and never wanted to come back to him. Sometimes he thinks he can hear Jennifer, even though she never lived in this apartment. He wonders if she is dead or alive, and knows he will keep the apartment, and pay her allowance until she comes back. He knows, in the back of his mind, she probably wont ever come back, and he will be keeping this apartment for a long time.

* * *

Reset

Chloe knows that one day she will go insane. She knows that her boyfriend is a werewolf. She knows constantly being on the run is no way to raise a child, and that no one in their little family is suited to be a parent. She also knows that she is pregnant, and it will happen anyway.

* * *

_Because the Sanders family never would have a happy ending. _

_Chloe's parents really are named Steve and Jennifer according to the Wiki. Bet no one knew that because they are called Mr and Mrs. Sanders, and no one writes for them._

_Review please : }_


End file.
